


Over and Over

by twopinkcarnations



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Deja Vu, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-17 00:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12353646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twopinkcarnations/pseuds/twopinkcarnations
Summary: They keep finding their way back to each other.“You know,” she says, cuddling close to him, “you make the Bad Place feel like the Good Place.”





	Over and Over

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dorothy_williams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorothy_williams/gifts).



“Are you getting a sense of déjà vu, or am I crazy?”

Chidi looks down at Eleanor, whom he had been peacefully cradling in his arms—without a stomach ache!—with what she affectionately called his scared puppy dog look.

“Is that _really_ what you’re thinking about right now? That’s the first thing you have to say about what just happened?” Chidi asks.

“Look, the sex tonight has been, like, amazing, but I just keep feeling like this is all super familiar…Like we’ve done this before.”

Chidi blinks a few times.

“I think we’d both remember,” Chidi says.

“But that’s what’s so weird about it! We’ve only been in the Bad Place for like, what? Two months? But it feels like longer sometimes.”

“Well, eternal damnation wasn’t designed to fly by, that’s for sure.”

Eleanor’s face scrunches as she tries to place exactly what it is about this moment that feels so familiar, but the more she tries to think about it, the faster it seems to slip through her fingers.

“Maybe it’s just my brain’s way of hoping we can do this again,” she says.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“Why did we wait so long to do that?” Eleanor says with a sated sigh.

She falls back onto her mattress and rumpled sheets with a grin and stretches out her sore muscles.

“Because I’m a nervous wreck around you?” Chidi answers, kissing her cheek.

“Oh right.”

She turns her face to kiss him good and proper. And he can’t help but stare into her pretty blue eyes. Eleanor smiles.

“You know,” she says, cuddling close to him, “you make the Bad Place feel like the Good Place.”

“Oh wow. Ugh, thank—thank you. I mean, you too! I don’t even know what to say.”

“You don’t have to say anything. I just want you to know that I lo—”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“I love you,” Chidi says.

“Chidi, you don’t have to say that just because—”

“No really. I do. I love you. I’m sure of it.”

Eleanor thinks that if she still was on earth, her heart would be beating double-time.

“I love you too,” she says.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“Are you getting a sense of déjà vu, or am I crazy?”

Chidi frowns.

“I think you’ve asked me that before.”

“So then you feel it too!” Eleanor says.

“Yeah, but I don’t know why.”

“Me either.”

Eleanor knows that if she doesn’t act fast, then Chidi was going to get a stomach ache again.

“So you wanna do that sex thing again, or—?”

“Yes,” Chidi says.

She thinks she likes him best when he’s decisive in times like these.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“Why did we wait so long to do that?” Eleanor says with a sated sigh.

She falls back onto her mattress and rumpled sheets with a grin and stretches out her sore muscles.

“Because I’m a nervous wreck around you?” Chidi answers, kissing her cheek.

“Oh right.”

He moves from her cheek to her lips, and she giggles. And he moves from her lips to her neck.

“I’m getting a strange feeling of déjà vu,” she says.

He kisses move down, down, down, and he looks up at her from her stomach.

“Isn’t this something you want to relive over and over again anyway?”

She can’t help but agree.


End file.
